


Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Past Mpreg, like seriously cavity inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi loves his new daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short follow up to Change.

Levi knew babies were small, but she felt so much smaller when she was resting against him.

Her tiny fist with her perfect, little fingers already had a good grip, as evidenced by the way she was holding onto his one finger. Her head was cradled comfortably in the crook of his elbow; her body was easily supported on his lower arm. He was in such awe that he and Eren had created such a beautiful little girl.

She shifted in his arms, opening her eyes. They had been the typical blue most newborns have, but they were changing to the brilliant green of Eren’s eyes. Those eyes landed on his face. As she recognized Levi, she tightened her grip on Levi’s finger and cooed.

Levi felt his unconditional love and adoration for her grow with such tiny gestures.

He gave her a soft smile back, letting her know she had Levi’s undivided attention.

_Snap._

Levi’s head jerked up, looking for the source of the sound. He found Eren awake, holding his phone, smiling fondly at Levi and the baby.

“You two look so adorable. I just had to get a picture,” Eren said softly. He knew how opposed Levi could be to having his picture taken.

“I don’t mind. I want us to take a lot of pictures, to capture these moments with our daughter. I want her to be able to look back at her life when she’s older and know she’s always been surrounded by love.”

Eren’s beaming smile let Levi know that he had just made Eren elated.

The baby let out a soft cry, breaking the quietness of the moment. Levi handed her over to Eren. As Eren began to nurse, he questioned Levi.

“Have you had any ideas on her name?”

“Alexia.”

“Alexia, huh. I like it; it’s a pretty name that is suited to our pretty daughter.”

Levi smiled warmly at him. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for everyone's support. It means a lot to me. <3


End file.
